The Purge: Election Year
| language = English | release date = July 1, 2016 (United States) | rating = | runtime = 105 minutes | budget = $10 million | gross = $43.7 million}} The Purge: Election Year is a 2016 American social science fiction action horror film written and directed by James DeMonaco, a sequel to 2014 film The Purge: Anarchy and a third installment in The Purge series. The film stars Frank Grillo, Elizabeth Mitchell, Mykelti Williamson, Betty Gabriel, Edwin Hodge, Kyle Secor, Joseph Julian Soria and Liza Colón-Zayas. The film was released on July 1, 2016. A prequel film titled The First Purge is scheduled to release on July 4, 2018, and will serve as a prequel to the entire series. About The Purge Event In 2017, "The New Founding Fathers of America" have established a new totalitarian government and a police state, following economic collapse. Using the 28th amendment of the U.S Constitution, the government has established one night a year - called "The Purge", which occurs on March 21 to 22, in which all crime is legal and all police, fire, and medical emergency services remain unavailable for 12 hours from 7 p.m. until 7 a.m. the next day. The only rules are that no government officials with authorization levels of 10 and higher are to be disturbed and all weapons above Class 4 (explosive devices such as grenades, rocket launchers, bazookas, etc.) are forbidden. Anyone who violates the rules of the Purge would be publicly executed by hanging. The purge has resulted in crime and unemployment rates plummeting to 1% and a strong economy. Although it is thought to be used as an act of catharsis for the U.S. populace, it is in reality used as a method of artificial population control as the unemployed poor in slum neighborhoods are usually the main targets. Reception Critical response The Purge: Election Year has received mixed reviews from critics. On Rotten Tomatoes, the film has a rating of 52% based on 86 reviews and an average rating of 5.3/10. The site's critical consensus reads, "It isn't particularly subtle, but The Purge: Election Year's blend of potent jolts and timely themes still add up to a nastily effective diversion." On Metacritic, the film has a score of 55 out of 100 based on 28 critics, indicating "mixed or average reviews". On CinemaScore, audiences gave the film an average grade of "B+" on an A+ to F scale. Posters Purge Election Year The Nation.jpeg Purge Election Year The People.jpeg Purge Election Year The Power.jpeg Purge Election Year The Glory.jpeg Purge Election Year The Liberty.jpeg Videos Category:Films Category:2010s films Category:Horror films Category:Action films Category:Action horror films Category:Thriller films Category:Action thriller films Category:Crime films Category:Crime thriller films Category:Horror thriller films Category:Science Fiction films Category:Science fiction action films Category:Science fiction horror films Category:Sequel films Category:Science fiction thriller films Category:2016 films Category:English-language films Category:2016 horror films Category:2010s action horror films Category:2010s action thriller films Category:2010s crime thriller films Category:2010s horror thriller films Category:2010s science fiction action films Category:2010s science fiction horror films Category:2010s sequel films Category:American action horror films Category:American action thriller films Category:American crime thriller films Category:American films Category:American horror thriller films Category:American science fiction action films Category:American science fiction horror films Category:American science fiction thriller films Category:American sequel films Category:Blumhouse Productions films Category:Crime horror films Category:Dystopian films Category:Films about assassinations Category:Films about death games Category:Films about elections Category:Films about fictional Presidents of the United States Category:Films directed by James DeMonaco Category:Films produced by Andrew Form Category:Films produced by Bradley Fuller Category:Films produced by Jason Blum Category:Films produced by Michael Bay Category:Films set in 2022 Category:Films set in 2040 Category:Films set in the future Category:Films set in Washington, D.C. Category:Films shot in Rhode Island Category:Films with screenplays by James DeMonaco Category:Films about Nazism Category:Platinum Dunes films Category:The Purge (film series) Category:Social science fiction films Category:Universal Pictures films